


Sweatshirt Weather

by Calardes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calardes/pseuds/Calardes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're out on a date, Dick can't help staring at Damian's sweatshirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatshirt Weather

 

“What?” Damian finally stops and asks him, obviously noticing Dick’s eyes on him. Dick forces himself to stop staring at Damian’s Nightwing sweatshirt.

 

 _That sweatshirt makes it look like you’re announcing that you **belong** to me, _ Dick thinks, but he knows he can’t explain it out loud. _That’s exactly what you what, isn’t it? To tease me with this indication that nobody on this street understands._

Damian casts a teasing and cocky look at him, and Dick feels like he is taken over by a hot surge of desire. The next thing he knows is that he is already tugging Damian’s collar and bringing him into the alley close by.

 

“ _Grayson!_ What are you doing? Let go of--” But Damian isn’t able to finish his sentence as his voice is muffled by Dick’s lips.

 

Dick kisses him with a roughness that doesn’t usually belong to him, but Damian seems to enjoy it all the same, kissing him back with eagerness and fieriness. Dick's one hand clutches to the front of Damian's sweatshirt while the other one cups his face.

 

When Dick breaks the kiss, both of them are panting, and that usual smirk is back to Damian’s lips.

 

“You couldn’t even wait ‘till we go home, Grayson,” Damian whispers, and his tone is as complacent as his smirk.

 

Dick does not say anything in reply; instead, he steadies his shaky breath and stares into Damian’s darkened eyes intently. He loves those eyes; that unrelenting and entrancing blue is just as striking as the blue stripe on Damian's sweatshirt. It’s hard to see that his eyes are blue in such dim light, but Dick knows exactly what shade of blue they are, just like he knows what kinds of color they reflect in snow day or under the sun. Right now, they gaze back at him with such intensity and passion that Dick’s heart is overwhelmed by emotions.

 

It's been a long time since he has felt this uncontrolled and vulnerable about his feelings. Seven years ago he would have never even thought about being attracted to his little brother, but now here he is, unable to refrain himself from kissing Damian while they're supposed to be walking down a street. He lets out a husky laugh, but falls back into silence quickly. Damian doesn't seem to be in the hurry of further movements at all, as if he already has everything in control. The momentary silence between them appears to have stretched an enthralling tension.

 

 _Close them,_ Dick thinks and swallows hard.

 

Dick closes their distance again, but this time his moves are slower and steadier, eyes never breaking contact with Damian’s.

 

 _Close your eyes, so that_ _my deepest longing shall cease..._

Dick’s lips presses against Damian’s, swallowing his tiny gasp.

 

_...so that all my sinful thoughts about you will tempt me no more._

 

Damian closes his eyes.

 

 


End file.
